ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Krakken (odcinek)
Jeżeli szukasz potwora morskiego, naciśnij tutaj. ---- Krakken to trzeci odcinek serii "Ben 10". Jego polska premiera miała miejsce 6 września 2006 roku na kanale Cartoon Network. Streszczenie Odcinek zaczyna się, gdy Ben pływa w jeziorze w nocy. Robi kulę z wodorostów i rzuca nią w Gwen. Ona podchodzi do niego, a chłopak mówi jej, by popływała razem z nim, ale ona odmawia. Mówi, że nie chce wejść w kontakt z dziwnymi morskimi stworzeniami, które mogą tam być, podając przykład Bena. Kiedy wraca do Gruchota, chłopak udaje, że tonie. Kuzynka, słysząc go, podbiega do jeziora, lecz chłopaka już nie widać. Nagle z wody wyłania się gigantyczny potwór i straszy Gwen. Dziewczyna przestraszyła się, ale po przyjrzeniu się zdaje sobie sprawę, że to Czteroręki pokryty roślinami, mułem i wodorostami. Zdenerwowana Gwen skarży dziadkowi, co zrobił kuzyn. Gdy oboje już poszli, nagle coś atakuje Czterorękiego. Po krótkiej walce między nimi, chłopak zwycięża. Nie może jednak odnaleźć potwora, więc wraca do Gruchota, aby ostrzec Gwen i Maxa, ale oni nie wierzą w jego historię, myśląc, że znów kłamie. Następnego dnia z rana, trio udaje się na molo w trakcie rejsu połowowego. Ben mówi o tym, jak wieczorem spotkał gigantycznego potwora. Po dojściu do łodzi, chłopak dostrzega wiadro z robakami i podaje kilka kuzynce, mówiąc jej, że to jest śniadanie. Dziadek przerywa żarty i mówi, że jest to przynęta, ale ona jest oburzona i postanawia zostać na molo. Odchodzi, ale uwagę dziadka przykuwa kapitan, mówiąc, że łódź jest gotowa. Na wodzie, dziadek próbuje porozmawiać z Shawem. Nie udaje mu się, lecz prowokuje go, gdy Ben wychyla się za krawędź łodzi, gdzie coś dostrzega. Kapitan mówi, że to nie jest przypadek, ponieważ on sam widział potwora. Proponuje, że mogą poszukać razem z nim, przez co 10-latek uszczęśliwia się. Dziadek mówi chłopakowi, że to jest tylko rejs. On mówi, że istota, którą widzieli nazywają Krakken. Shaw mówi, że śledzi bestię od jakiegoś czasu, co wyjaśnia dlaczego jest taki dziwny. Kapitan pokazuje miejsce, gdzie go widział i oferuję ponownie poszukiwania, lecz dziadek nie zgadza się, widząc zachwyt Bena. Po drodze, Shaw prezentuje swój sprzęt do śledzenia Krakkenów. Dziadek przekonuje Bena, że kapitan jest szaleńcem, ale chłopak nie zgadza się z nim. Przed łajbą zatrzymuje się inny statek. Znajduje się na nim niejaki Jonah Melville i informuje ich, że organizacja Przyjaciół ryb przeprowadza badania środowiskowe w tej części jeziora i każe im zawrócić. Shaw nie chce, ale dziadek przekonuje go. Kiedy Ben wspomina o Krakkenie, Jonah tłumaczy, że to tylko opowiadania Shawa. Jednak chłopak wciąż wierzy kapitanowi. Gdy łódź, na której są Tennysonowie zostaje odprowadzana na brzeg przez Jonaha, sonar Shawa odbiera duży obiekt płynący w kierunku ich łodzi. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystkim wydaje się, że to duży rekin, lecz Shaw i Ben myślą inaczej, wierząc, że jest to Krakken. Rzeczywiście, on jest coraz bliżej, a gdy ukazuje się jego sylwetka, mówią, że jest za duży na rekina. On podpływa pod ich łódź i uświadamia sobie, że jego celem jest molo. Na molo, Gwen jest szczęśliwa, że jest sama. Jej radość zostaje przerwana, gdy Shaw wykorzystuje róg na jego statku, by ostrzec ludzi, na molo. Gwen myśli, że jest to jeszcze jeden z żartów Bena, ale okazuje się, że to Krakken. On całkowicie niszczy molo, przez co Gwen i wiele innych ludzi wpada do wody. Dziadek każe kapitanowi zająć się statkiem i mówi Benowi, by uratował tonących. Chłopak zamierza zmienić się w Zębala, jednak zmienia się w Szybciora. On nie ma innego wyboru i musi wykorzystać to, co ma. Zaczyna podpływać do Gwen i zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest wystarczająco szybki, aby biegać na wodzie. Jego prędkość pozwala mu uratować Gwen i innych. Krakken, który trzyma inną łódź, zauważa jacht Jonaha i goni go, przez co ich statek prawie tonie, ale Szybcior przybywa w samą porę, aby odstraszyć potwora. Krakken łapie skrzynkę oznaczoną "żywność", która znajduje się na pokładzie jachtu. Jonah jest zaniepokojony, że zabiera skrzynkę. Chłopak pyta właściciela, dlaczego ta skrzynia jest tak ważna dla niego. On mówi, że w skrzyniach znajduje się ich obiad. Kosmita domyśla się, że on kłamię, ale postanawia uratować skrzynię. Po chwili Omnitrix alarmuje rozładowanie się. Szybcior biegnie tak szybko, jak może z powrotem do łodzi, ale odmienia się przed nią. Dziadek mówi kapitanowi, że Ben jest za burtą, przez co ten musi odłożyć harpun i traci okazję zabicia potwora. Rezygnuje i obiecuje sobie, że następnym razem złapie Krakkena. W nocy, Ben mówi Gwen i dziadkowi, że on i Shaw mają rację co do obserwacji, że Krakken istnieje. Dziadek nadal myśli, że Shaw jest szalony i chce Ben trzymać z dala od niego. Chłopak mimo zakazów Maxa chce pomóc Shawowi złapać Krakkena. Później, Gwen i dziadek przygotowują się do spania. Zastanawiają się, co Ben robi tak długo w łazience. Max otwiera drzwi i zauważa, że go tam nie ma. Chłopak znajduję się na łodzi Shawa. Po dotarciu do miejsca, Shaw przygotowuje się do nurkowania i szukania Krakkena, nazywając siebie "żywą przynętą". Ben twierdzi, że powinien iść z nim, ale Shaw bierze harpun jako jedynego potrzebnego towarzysza. Shaw wyskakuje za burtę, myśląc, że znajdzie gigantyczne jajka w gnieździe. Nagle zauważa, że coś jest za nim. Strzela, ale postać unika strzału. Gdy postać się zbliża, okazuje się, że to Ben. Shaw pokazuje chłopakowi jajko, a następnie płyną do góry. Powracają na łódź. Shaw zauważa łódź motorową zaparkowany tuż obok jego. On wchodzi na swoją łajbę, lecz nagle trzech mężczyzn łapie go w celu przesłuchania. Kapitan mówi, że nic nie widział, więc mężczyzna ogłusza go. Po ściągnięciu maski, okazuje się, że to Jonah. Ben, widząc to, chce pomóc, ale odkrywa, że Omnitrix jest nadal w tryb ładowania. Jonah aktywuje GPS-a i wrzuca go do wody, gdzie znajduję się gniazdo. Następnie rzuca bombę na łódź Shawa, przez co sytuacja Bena pogarsza się. Na szczęście, Jonah i jego załoga odpływa, a Omnitrix naładował się. Nad głową przestępcy i jego ludzi coś leci. Jeden z nich myśli, że to ptak, drugi, że to samolot, jednak okazuje się, że to coś innego. Widząc wielką Muchę, próbują ją zestrzelić, ale ona jest w stanie popsuć broń, strzelając śluzem. Jonah następnie zaczyna odpalać bomby głębinowe przymocowane do tyłu jego łodzi, lecz żadna z nich nie robi krzywdy cudzoziemcowi. Niestety jedna wybucha i powoduje upadek drzewa, przez co skrzydła Bena są bezużyteczne. Na szczęście w pobliżu płynie konar, który pozwala mu wydostać się z wody. Ben próbuje szybko osuszyć skrzydła. Krakken pokazuje się, przez co złoczyńcy wyrzucają Shawa za burtę, aby uciec. Mucha w ostatniej chwili ratuje Shawa. Ben leci w kierunku lądu, niosąc Shawa. Co gorsza, Omnitrix zaczyna rozładowywać się. Chłopak dolatuje do Gruchota w ostatniej chwili. W samochodzie, Ben wyjaśnia dlaczego Krakken atakuje - Jonah kradnie jej jaja, a ona próbuje ich chronić. Gwen następnie wyszukuje informacje na temat Melville'a i dowiadują się, że poluje na rzadkie zwierzęta i sprzedaje je za najwyższą cenę. Czwórka dociera do molo, gdzie Gwen wzywa policję. Shaw szykuje łódź, ale zespół zostawia go. Shaw staje się zły, ale szybko dostrzega inną łódź. W fabryce konserw, Jonah znów zabrał jaja za pomocą mechanicznego kombinezonu. Trio przybywa jak on napawa się, ile pieniędzy będzie miał, gdy sprzeda jaja. Ben wysyła Gwen i dziadka, aby znaleźli jaja, podczas gdy on pozostaje w tyle, by pozbyć się kłusowników. Zmienia się w Zębala. Krakken pokazuje się i próbuje zabrać swoje jaja. Kłusownicy próbują strzelać w niego, przez co potwór ich atakuje. Jonah idzie do kombinezonu, by walczyć z Krakkenem. Zębal wskakuję do wody, aby pomóc potworowi. Wewnątrz fabryki, Gwen i dziadek zakradają się i starają się złapać jednego z kłusowników. Oni wkradają się, a dziadek wykorzystuje migowy język. Tymczasem kłusownik, który był w wodzie, wspina się z powrotem i znajduje ich. Ogon Krakkena w odpowiednim momencie uderza w budynek i odwraca uwagę przestępcy, przez co Tennysonowie mogą uciec. Drugi kłusownik zostaje znokautowany przez Gwen i Maxa. Zębal i Jonah nadal walczą o jajka, unikając ataków Krakkena. Kombinezon Jonaha posiada kilka urządzeń przeznaczonych do ataku. Zębal korzysta z zatopionej kotwicy i atakuje nią kłusownika, rozwalając kombinezon. Bierze jaja z powrotem do gniazda Krakkena, uspokajając go. Jonah usiłuje ukraść je ponownie, lecz Krakken gryzie kombinezon, niszcząc go. Krakken niemal nie zjada go, ale Zębal zatrzymuje go, przez co wraca do jaj. Chłopak ogłusza Jonaha i wiesza go na wraku do przyjazdu policji. Dziadek jest zadowolony, że Jonah został aresztowany. W tym samym czasie, Shaw pojawia się w swojej łodzi, twierdząc, że coś złapał. Przyjrzawszy się bliżej, widzi, że to Ben. Odcinek kończy się sceną pokazującą Krakkena chroniącego jaja. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Ben pierwszy raz zmienia się w Zębala. * Omnitrix po raz pierwszy zamienia w nie wybranego kosmitę. Debiuty kosmitów z Omnitrixa * Zębal Postacie * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Max Tennyson * Krakken (pierwsze pojawienie) * Kapitan Shaw (pierwsze pojawienie) Wrogowie * Jonah Melville (pierwsze pojawienie) * Duane (pierwsze pojawienie) * Jack (pierwsze pojawienie) Kosmici z Omnitrixa * Czteroręki * Szybcior (przypadkowa transformacja; wybrany Zębal) * Mucha * Zębal (pierwsze pojawienie) Błędy Gwen is wet.png|Gwen jest mokra Error Gwen.png|Chwilę później jest sucha Error Gwen eyebrows.png|Gwen brakuje brwi Ben worms.png|Ben odkłada robaki Ben worms bucket error.png|Wiadro z robakami jest za Benem Error Ripjaws.png|Ogon Zębala jest biały StinkflyError.jpg|Ogon Muchy jest biały * Kiedy Gwen została oblana przez Bena, była mokra, ale chwilę później stała się sucha. * Kiedy Ben udaje, że tonie w wodzie, Gwen odwraca się i brakuję jej brwi. * Ben opowiadał, że widział potwora z dużymi czerwonymi oczyma, choć tak na prawdę Krakken miał niebieskie oczy. Może to być spowodowane tym, że Tetramandzi inaczej widzą kolory. * Gdy Ben chowa robaki do wiadra i zaczyna mówić do Gwen, wiadro jest za chłopakiem. * Kiedy trio było na kempingu, Gruchot wydawał się mniejszy. * Kiedy Mucha wpada do wody, jej ogon jest na chwilę biały. * Kiedy Zębal próbował złapać jajka, na chwilę jego płetwy na ogonie były białe. * W jednej ze scen światełko na głowie Zębala było białe. * Przed tym jak Ben zmienił się w Zębala, na Omnitrixie były dwa przyciski aktywacji. Ciekawostki * Mucha wspomina słynny cytat "Czy to ptak, a może samolot" z musicalu Superman z 1960 roku. Linki do odcinka Kategoria:Odcinki Ben 10 Kategoria:Odcinki